Fairy tail's Universe Queen
by fairytail mist
Summary: in first chapter you will think that it is a comman story in which lucy leaves the guild but it is not same read and see what happeneds later there are some stilu , rolu and some lucyxoc's


On july7 X896

Lucy laid ner head on table counter,then she hears some one is calling her name ,when she lifted her head she saw juvia, Gray, Gajeel ,Levy ,Wendy ,Carla ,Mira ,Happy ,Erza and lisanna came back no one saw her except these members .

**Flashback:**

_After tenorojiuma incident,(a year back)_

_every one was happy .they were more happy because lissana came back_

_all were soo happy that they forgot that they came back after 7 years and started to party ._

_Even lucy was and she became good friends._

_One day….._

_Lucy ,mira ,gray,erza,went out of the guildthen suddenly something happened_

_Natsu thought of having lis(__i will call lisanna by that name__)on his asked lis about this she soon natsu started to convince all .All of them were convinced even Master._

_After shopping all the girls went to their homes for good night rest_

_Next day….._

_Lusy came to guild in a cheerful tone and went to mira and asked her usual milkshake._

_Then something happened natsu came near her and asked her that lis will be joining their soon accepted ._

_Natsu took a misson and new team natsu went to mission._

_After the misson on july7 X895_

_Natsu came near lucy who was sitting with rest of team natsu and levy ,gajeel ,juvia,wendy and carla_

_Natsu:Luce …_

_Lucy turning back_

_Lucy :what is it natsu?_

_Natsu :Lucy I am thinking that you should probably leave the team right now._

_Rest of the members sitting at that bench:WHAT?!_

_Lucy shill shocked asks natsu 'What are you telling nastu? '_

_Lis was smirking at behind_

_Natsu: I am telling that you are no longer needed in my are soo pathetic and weak and you always hide behind your spirits._

_Whole guild went silent by the sudden outburst of nastu_

_Gray and erza quickly recover from the sudden outburst and smacked natsu who went flying away lis also followed nastu_

_Lucy stood there without knowing what to doShe wanted to cry but tearsare not coming she felt soo sad that the man she once loved betayed her like that also on the day of her mother death._

_Soon all people sitting at that bench circled lucy to know that what she was feeling _

_But she wasn't telling anything stood there schocked._

_Then sudden natsu came from the doors and asked erza and gray why they beat him_

_Gray: You dense moron what did you say to lucy?_

_Natsu: Do I still need to repeat myself popscicle?_

_Erza :who are you to decide that you are going to remove her from our team?_

_Gray: And why are telling'my'team ,Itsnt your team it is our team_

_Nastu :It is my tem and its named after she is soo pathetic that she hides behind her spirits_

_Mir a:what are you saying natsu?_

_Natsu : I don't want to repeat myself again and again._

_Wendy: I never thought that you were soo mean Natsu nii_

_Lucy stood there still shocked levy and the others stood beside her_

_Lucy simly walked out of the guild no one dared to follow her_

_Soon after some day she became normal with everyone but evey one except her friends and master talked to her_

_Team natsu was still in form without lucy because they were strongest team and were needed on powerful missions_

**Back to present:**

Lucy:hi guys

Friends: hi lucy, lu-chan, lu-nii, bunny girl

Lucy: so wats up guys?

Erza: nothing with us and what about you

Lucy: thinking about going on solo missions

Friends ok but be careful (Friends understood her reason for rent they didn't go because of there work)

Then suddenly natsu came near Lucy and

Natsu: hello pathetic weakling

Lucy got so much angry on natsu because today is the day he called ger weak and after a year gap he is still calling her by that name

Lucy punched natsu thanks to training with her celestial spirits she became stronger natsu sent trough the roof flying

Her friends were happy on that Lucy did

She without wasting her time went out of the guild alone and no one followed her

To control her anger she went to a nearby forest.

There shouted for some time and started to cry. Then she hears a noise and looks back to see a

DRAGON


End file.
